poker princess
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: i have dreampt with wonderland when i was ten.5 years later i come tojapan and find this comic thathas me in it(poker no kini no poker princess is my idea do not use unless you ask me permission)! just enjoy NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia does not have relation with this story .in this story I'm 14 but this isn't my real age understand? (Well it isn't till may 26) thanks

p.s if you don't like it, keep your comments to yourself.

I was a regular 14 year old girl who was neither gorgeous nor beautiful, but rather pretty in my own weird way. I wasn't the type of girl that wanted the latest fashions or love to shop for cloths and make up. My hair is long enough to touch the floor, wavy and a copper color. I had soft brown eyes (or at least my contact lenses made them look that color). I wore a shirt and a black with checkered skirt and black converse. I was asleep always had the same damn dream

_DREAM_

_Alice...promise me you shall never say anything about this place or myself the faceless already promised PLEASE!"said my 12 year old self to a 16 year old girl with dirty blonde had tears in her eyes as I looked at myself my skin was getting CRACKS like a porcelain doll I broke._

_"POKER PRINCESS!"Screamed a voice as I woke up from my dream._

I got up and put on my backpack with swirled designs on it.

Here I am arriving to japan. I was12 years old when the mafia took everything from me. Heck how many similar situations would I live? Yea just because I'm a demon/angel doesn't mean I'm a weapon .I got down the plane and picked up my luggage. I left the airport.

I heard a crash immediately I reacted, left my things and ran out to see what was going on. It didn't I saw looked like a mutated monster I holded my choker and concentrated "angel of darkness demon of light" I whispered immediately I transformed into my real self. I wasn't in my damn human costume .now I was myself an angel wing was black and the other white I had a white top and a skirt .my eyes were the colors of the rainbow.

"So who are you? Are you a new mew? Asked a male voice. I looked up to see three pointy eared aliens. One with forest green hair was smirking. I didn't care.

"YOU BASTARD!"I screamed at smallest smirked like the older one.

"ATTACK" he screamed at the monster it obeyed the boy and whent after me. I started blasting dark and light energy balls at it after two hit him he fell to the ground. I heard people behind me but I still was concentrated.

"When darkness and light are together they create...ECLIPSE!"With that I did my last move light and dark rays surrounded the it wasn't enought. I fell on my back THIS THING WAS POWERFUL! I pulled my choker off and turned it into the vorpal sword(yes if your ever saw the movie or read the book of Alice in wonderland you shall know what I'm talking about).I continued attacking as five other girls came they all had animal one that had cat ears looked at me.

"hey we shall hold it off don't worry" she said as the others attaked. I was grateful but I didn't have time for I was about to attack the aliens I blacked out.

When I woke up I looked around me and the five girls who helped me looking at me in shock.

"Ummm hi..."I said. I desperately wanted to was an awkward silence as I transformed into a human again.

"What are you!?"Asked a blonde

"I'm...ITS NOT YOUR F*** PROBLEM WHAT I AM! I'm just here to protect humans from humans or aliens who destroy lives and happiness, basicly to restore the damn balance of life. Not that I like it but I really don't like revealing what I am it's a secret" I said angrily. I still remember when scientists tortured me and that damn Mafioso.

"I'm sorry I did that I just had bad memories..."I said

"Oh do not worry we were going to ask..." said a red head.

"IM GLAD ONEE CHAN IS BETTER NO NA DA!"Said a hyper 13 year old (yea in my story she is 13 and Taruto 13 have a problem?!Blame the plot bunnies!)Blame the plot bunnies!)I was taken by surprise with her comment but I smiled.

"PUDDING DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"Screamed the red head. II sweat dropped and answered the blond (pudding).

"Yes I'm ok imouto but I would like to know your names" I said. The blue haired girl turned and looked at me, she was about my age but she looked like a rich selfish snobby arrogant person.

"My name is mint and the red head is Ichigo, by the way" she said turning to Ichigo "Ichigo the midget is right you are an old hag soon you will be getting wrinkles" said the blue haired girl.

"Why you little..."said Ichigo. I swear she was going on fire! The other girl ignored her

"O-nee-sama's name is zakuro" she said pointing at the purple haired girl.

"My name is pudding! No Na da"said the hyper girl

"My name is Lettuce"said the shy green haired girl

"Call me lily!"I said

Then the blond guy and a burnet man came out and looked at me.

"My name is Ryou and this is keichiro" said the blond guy

"*sigh*ok this is what I was going to tell you we all agreed...would you like to join our team?"Asked Ichigo. I smiled and agreed.

...

5 months later

...

I've been living with pudding, I met masa-baka. How dare he slap me!?He did that because I didn't want him to hurt Ichigo again!Now I have a longer list of enemies

Ryou

Masa-baka

Kish -stalker (only to shut his mouth, I would never kill him)

Boring pie

And the last MINT!

I don't care about the little one in fact even if he says he hates me and pudding I can't help hug him he is like my little is really obiuos he has something for my imouto(little sister).

I've been reading this comic lately joker/clover/ heart no kuni no Alice, now they took out a new edition poker no kuni no princess poker. I bought the whole series after months of saving. I read it when I have free time I'm barely going to open the new one.

"HEY GUESSS WHAT I BOUGHT!"I practically yelled when I entered the cafe (it wasn't open yet) they all looked at me as I showed them the new comic their eyes were wide as plates .it was popular.

"OMG! That is so great!"Said Ichigo. I nodded we were all fangirling (yes mint and Zakuro were too).but Ryou-party-spoiler entered.

"We have to open soon" he said we all we opened the we had another boring day.

As I took the orders. I heard the plates it sounded like a rhythm .I started drifting out of reality...I was imagining I was filming a music video for a song so I started to sing.

**You might not ever get rich**

**Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch**

**There ain't no telling who you might meet**

**An alien chief or maybe a common geek**

I started to dance with the plates not noticing what was happening around me while I gave the orders.

**Working at cafe mew mew, oh oh, yeah yeah**

**At the cafe mew mew, yeah, ooh, yeah yeah**

**At the cafe mew mew, sing it with me now**

**Working at the cafe mew mew, yeah**

I was feeling free to express my feelings toward nobody's heard pudding doing her acrobat things' don't remember exactly what she was doing but I knew she could take care of herself.

**Come summer the work gets kind of hard**

**This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star**

**Let me tell you it's always cool**

**And don't mind the boss sometimes if he's acting like a fool Working at the cafe mew mew, oh oh, yeah yeah**

**At the cafe mew mew, yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

**At the cafe mew mew, ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah**

**Working at the cafe mew mew, yeah**

When I gave the last order I had finished my song ending on a pose I was back to was quiet and I hadn't noticed. I put down my pose and felt my cheeks go maroon. I was nervous.

I turned to the kitchen to get more orders, that is when I noticed the aliens the where with their mouths hanging open. I ignored them and got the rest of the I re-entered the room everybody started to clap and was my wish come true I had wished this since I was nine. I smiled until our shift was over.

"Hey I love your singing!"Said Ichigo

"Would you like to come and open my next concert lily-Chan?"Asked Zakuro

"Of course I will!"I said we all laughed as the rest complimented whent to puddings house and started reading the comics.

"O nee Chan can you sing a song no Na da!?"Asked imouto (little sister in Japanese, i call pudding that).

"Yea do that my angelic demon" said a familiar voice. We all turned and saw kish-stalker, boring pie and was about to glomp tart when I stopped her.

"Yes, I will, but first we read these comics, second no glomping, snugleling, beating, biting, and ataking anybody, ok?"I said. everybody continued to read the comics when I saw the 12 year old girl she looked amazingly familiar I stood up and took my scrap book out and found my ten year old photo I took it out and compared it with the is when I noticed, those things I dreamt at night weren't dreams they were reality! I WAS THE POKER Princess was amazed.

"O nee chan are you ok no Na da?"Asked pudding as she looked at me

"Yes I am, so do you want that song or not?"I asked

"What ever..."said mint GOD I HATE HER ARROGANT ATTITUDE! I started to sing Alice by Avril Lavinge

When the song ended we no longer were in my room we were in the forest. Our outfits had changed, all the girls were wearing our maid uniforms and the aliens looked like humans except for their golden eyes, they were wearing some different human clothes .we took the vials in our hands and drank them...GOD THEY TASTED HORRIBLE!


	2. Chapter 2

A meeting was being held at the heart castle with all the role holders and Alice. Nightmare was currently the one speaking about a strange territory.

"This territory has apparently been here for many game rounds and is uninhabited. However, whether it is a territory or if there is an owner there or not is also questionable. Does anyone else have something to add?"Nightmare said.

"As far as I know no role holder is around there and even if a faceless owns that territory it would be child's play to kill him and steal the land." Vivaldi, the queen of the hearts, responded.

"This place is familiar..."thought Alice as she looked curiously at the papers that were in front of her. They all had details about this uninhabited territory. There were only two sheets of paper, not as much as she had were the drawings of a castle it sparkled with the sun it was beautiful!

Flash back

"Who are you?"Asked Alice to the little copper haired girl in front of her

"Call me the poker princess" said the 7 year old girl.

"well I'm Alice I mean no harm princess" said girl smiled

"So come I want to invite you to my kingdom!"Said the girl pulling Alice to a beautiful gate that had a heart a spade, a diamond and a clover. They entered the kingdom there were different and colorful houses, but what amazed Alice was the castle it was white and sparkled in the sun the decorations were made with different colors.

"Welcome to poker kingdom the center of wonderland land witch I rule, this castle was made by me with sugar!"Said the girl smiled at the girl.

End of flash back

"Can we all go see the territory?" Alice suddenly spoke looked at the girl curiously.

"All of us?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah all of us. It would be nice if we all went together, but that might also be a bad idea." Alice said quickly glancing to Blood and Gowland. "How about we separate into three teams and go from there."

I want to be with Alice!" Peter quickly shouted.

"How are we going to do this equally? I'm sure the majority of everyone in here wants to be in Alice's group not including Blood of course." Gowland said.

"This is precisely why Blood should be in Alice's group." Nightmare said.

"What?!" Everyone except for Alice and Nightmare said.

"We can do this equally by having the people who hate Alice or don't think of her as a love interest in her group." Nightmare pointed out. "We'll have to decide the rest of the groups by who is less likely to kill each other if left together for a certain amount of time."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay so after five time periods have passed we have finally decided on the groups." Alice said and held up three pieces of paper. She placed them on the table. "Now find your name and whoever you get stuck with regardless of whether you like it or not just grin and bear it."

**Team 3** Alice Blood Vivaldi Black Joker Julius

**Team 2** Gowland Peter Dee Nightmare Ace Pierce

**Team 1 **Elliot Dum Boris Gray White Joker

"Now that everyone's seen their team assignments, off you go team one!" Alice said happily. The team either nodded or replied with an okay and then they left.

"I believe two time periods should be long enough for them to make it to the territory." Nightmare said. "Once two time periods have passed team two will depart and when another two time periods have passed team three will go."

Everyone nodded to signal they understood.

'**_Let the game begin…'_**

Nightmare saw the words form in his knew the new foreigners had what he didn't count on was the power that each had. There was one specifically that had more power that the rest. She would soon have a thirst, a thirst for revenge, a thirst for blood and flesh, a thirst for souls.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at them closeley, the aliens looked human and the mews had their animal features out. I sighed in relief.

"ok lets relax a bit, after drinking the potion we are supposed to visit all the territories, so this is the plan, we will separate in 3 different groups" I said everyone nodded except Mint.

"how are you sure about this I mean how in hell are we going to be going into each territory, it's not like saying hi in a baka foreigner that fell inside a comic can you tell me your name again I know it but I need you to tell me to fill my vial!"She said.

"Actually that isn't the point haven't you ever read the manga?"Asked Zakuro.

"Or played the game?" turned red .all of us laughed at her.

"WHAT!?WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"Screamed Mint. We all rolled our eyes.

"Ok ill make the teams!" I said.

Team 1: me Taruto and pudding

team2: Kish Mint and Zakuro (sorry Kish I don't want you harassing Ichigo)

team3: Pie lettuce and Ichigo.

"Before we leave give me your weapons" I said. They looked at me puzzled and gave them to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I started transforming the weapons. Pie had a bazooka (lol) Tart and Pudding had laser guns (like the ones of star wars) Zakuro and Kish had longshots, Mint kept her arrow (yea I hate her lol) Ichigo and Lettuce had handguns.

"So what will you use?"Asked Ichigo. I grabbed my choker and turned it into the vorpal sword.

"This is the vorpal sword it can turn into any weapon my imagination thinks of" I said. I turned it into my choker. The mews turned their weapons into ribbons and the aliens turned them into pins. We all left the place with our teams.

...

Normal pov

Alice Blood Vivaldi Black Joker Julius started to walk towards the inhabited they heard rustling in the trees everyone took their weapons out (except Alice) pointing them towards the rustling.

"TARUTO PUDDDING COME DOWN IN THIS INSTANT!"They heard a feminine voice heard laughs.

"No no na da pudding and Taru-taru aren't coming down until you give us our candy drops" said a young feminine voice.

"Please o nee Chan!"Pleaded two young voices (they sounded kind of like the twins)

*sigh*the roll holders and the foreigner were amused with the fight. It was weird not even the twins would want candy that bad. They saw a tree shaking the all whent alert again.

"Who the f*** are you!?"Yelled black

"Show yourself in name of the queen of hearts" yelled Vivaldi.

"see pudding tart get down the tree or we shall never go back home" said the first voice.

"Aww" said the young voices immediately two thirteen year olds jumped from the tree followed by a 14 year old that had been behind the tree. The female 13 year old had short golden hair, monkey ears and tail; she wore a yellow maid dress. The 13 year old boy was a brunette, he was using a long sleeved white shirt with its sleeves rolled up (it looked like a uniform), black pants and tie. The 14 year old girl had long (it touched the floor) wavy copper hair and wore a black maid dress. The roll holders lowered their weapons.

"Hello my name is pudding fong no Na da!"Said the 13 year old girl

"My name is Taruto" said the male brunette. The 14 year old stared at the roll holders it seemed she knew them until she saw blood her eyes became cloudy and she collapsed on the floor with a grunt.

MY POV

When I saw him I remembered why I started to hate his face ever since I took a glance on the manga, no it wasn't that he was cruel to Alice, it was my memory

_Flash back_

_I took the faceless make up off (my parents and I use it too look like faceless the only ones who knew we weren't faceless, was nightmare, Vivaldi and Alice).I had just gotten from school. I took my personal bag out. It had many things I needed to survive (laptop, clothes water, mp3, earphones, cell phone, chargers, etc.)I was about to take my laptop out._

_"Lily, get your things and open the balcony door, and jump out, you need to escape fast!"She screamed from another room._

_"Give her to us and we won't harm you!"Said a male voice_

_I ran into the room, pushing those aside. I saw my mom drop a gun, and I heard a sick cackle, and I screamed, "NOOOO!" NEVER!"Said my mom as she pushed me away I sprung myself in front of her but it was too late. The bullet rang, and I could see it fly past me, and hit Mothers chest. She fell on the floor, and I held her, blood tears streaming down my face'. "No..."_

_I sobbed, and heard another bullet ring. I spun around, in time to watch my father fall on the floor. I sat there, frozen, and cold, with my mother in my arms and my father a few feet away from me. Tears trailed down my face, and I hunched over, hugging my mother close to me. I glanced upwards to see a tall figure with raven colored hair glance at me, and turn his machine gun to me. _

_"I want HER!"Ordered he ordered the March hare guy. I took my bag and ran to the balcony they almost caught me when I jumped from the balcony._

_I landed on my feet. I was safe at last. I was going to have revenge upon these men. I hated them._

_"I shall protect all the humans roll holders and faceless who are worth saving the ones who are like these men ill literally eat them alive" I said. Hot liquid was flowing from my eyes that is when I noticed I was my demonic self, I was crying blood. I looked at myself at the window of a building and saw my eyes were red. I left the place I needed to leave._

_I had to run away...I ran as fast as I could...I needed to survive._

_I wished that this was a dream, that we were safe at the poker kingdom, anybody could find its way here no matter which country they lived in. I am the owner of this princess most powerful girl of this was no dream nor nightmare it was reality. I ran to the poker kingdom the only safe place I could be in the meantime._

_End of flash back_

"O nee Chan!"Screamed pudding I got up in a start I saw the roll holders staring at me. I sighed.

"I'm not telling you my name, if that is what you are expecting, but I suppose this shall ring the bell" I said. I controlled my anger I wanted to eat blood my demon wanted me to do it but I managed to control my impulses" call me the poker princess"


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's, Vivaldi's, pudding's and tart's eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

"What the fuck with you wore?! First you fall on the ground like a wimp and then you say you are a princess!, take the midget and the brat away slut and leave us alone!"Said black. The three young foreigners got angry. The 14 year old was enveloped in dark light and appeared again with black wings and red eyes she was holding a long shot(the vorpal sword turned into a long shot lol).the 13 year olds made their space guns appear. The roll holders and the foreigner's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?"Screamed the boy

"HOW DARE YOU NO NA DA!?"Yelled the girl

"WHEN I KILL YOU AND THE HEAD OF THE MAFIA ILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPOOON, SUCK YOUR FUCKING SOUL AND EAT FUCKING BODY FOR DINNER!"Screamed the poker princess. The others winced at these words. When they were going to pull the triggers. Alice stopped them.

"Look I know you are mad with them, and you have all the right, but all life is important" she said. The 13 year olds lowered their weapons and the poker princess turned human again and lowered her weapon. But she still had her red eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice but I differ in your opinion, the only ones who deserve to live are the ones who create happiness not destroy It." said poker. They all calmed down and said their names, all though there was no need the foreigners already knew them.

"Were you guys going?"Asked tart.

"To an uninhabited territory" said Julius

"Which one? No na da?"Asked pudding

"Poker kingdom" answered blood. Poker glared at Alice and blood her eyes turning a bit red.

"Alice…"said poker. Alice knew immediately what she meant.

"No it wasn't me nightmare found it!"Answered Alice. A sigh escaped the princess's lips.

"Young lady may I ask a question?"Said blood. The girl ignored him. As she pretended to talk to Vivaldi.

"Answer me" said blood irritated.

"FUCK UP!I won't talk to a happiness killer, you asswore(curse word i made up)!" yelled the 14 year old

"Why do you call me that?"Asked blood clearly irritated .the other people present were amused.

"Oh so now he is a baka? hmm let me remember, you treat foreigners , faceless and subordinates like shit, and let me refresh your baka mind, a house in the middle of the forest were two faceless that had a heart and were never  
replaced, the daughter was a perfect weapon for the mafia but she escaped" said poker. Everybody looked puzzled expt blood who smirked.

"So you are Easter-lily Emerald Daee... interesting...yet amusing family of foreigners acting like faceless I still remember that now, dear will you be my work-"blood was interrupted by the girl.

"NO LIKE HELL I WILL BE YOUR DAMND WORKER!"She screamed pudding and tart got up and calmed her. Black joker smirked thinking that he had found the perfect toy, Alice, Julius and Vivaldi had puzzled expressions.

"Well calm down o nee Chan we are here at last no Na da" said pudding. They all turned and saw the poker kingdom. They entered the gates.

"HELP ME CHU TWO CATS WANT TO EAT ME CHU!"Screamed a voice everyone turned to se Boris , Ichigo and the twins chasing pierce. Pierce hid behind lily.

"Hey!Stop don't make the cat genes get over you!"Said lily. They all stopped Ichigo pouted. Boris and the twins looked at the foreigners curiously.

"Who are you?"Asked Boris.

Call me lily, this is pudding and the boy is Taruto"said the girl pointing to each. When the twins set eyes on pudding they started being possessive over her, while Taruto was fuming pudding laughed like the hyper girl she was.

"I say mint tea is better than black°!"Said mint to blood.

"Look little girl I'm an expert in tea my taste is better than yours so deal with it!"Said blood to the annoying lorikeet-girl.

"So lily, can I hear your heart?"Asked ace.

"Ummm…"she didn't answer he pinned the girl to the ground.

"Let me go!"Screamed lily. As ace put his head on her chest. Instead of hearing tick tock or thump thump he heard a rock band. He loosened his grip which made the girl knee his treasured parts. He let her go as she ran towards the other roll holders. They were deciding where they would live.

"Ill give a suggestion, this could be our official home when we aren't here we could live in different places" said Zakuro.

"I want to stay at the mansion" said mint. I really pitied the hatter now, but he deserves it.

"I want to stay at the amusement park!"Said Ichigo

"I will stay at the tower, it's the only peaceful place" said Zakuro mint pouted.

"Ill stay with koneko-chan" said Kish

"Pudding wants to stay at the castle no Na da!"Said pudding

" I'll stay with pudding" said Taruto

Pie and lettuce decided to stay at the clock tower.

"I decide ,play a card game with the owners of each territory and the one that wins will be the place were ill go" said lily. The roll holders smirked. They played go to fish and the joker won. Everybody wished her luck as she gulped. The jokers…the worst roll holders of all wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

i only oun myself and the plot the rest is of thair rightful ouners

MY POV

I could of stayed with imouto but, NNOOO I had to play the game, just because I was damn !The jokers smirked as we walked away from my kingdom.

"So lily, I see you like games" said white

"Well...I don't like games a lot, sometimes I like watching them, but not playing them, in my personal opinion I prefer the arts"I said.i started getting tiered.

"Hey bitch we got here so stop fucking around with white!"He said .It was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep on the ground.

WHITES POV

"Lily?" I said, sweeping my fingers over her cheek. I lightly turned her head, grinning at her sleeping and relaxed figure. It's about time she passed out. I am rather amazed at her endurance. I hadn't expected her to last quite this long after dragging her ass to our forest. We took her to my room.

"Ah, Joker sir. Did you enjoy your vacation?" I glanced over my shoulder, spying the cheeky faceless who dared to enter my room without permission. The headmaster? I smiled at his faceless appearance. How dare he even ask me that? Does he think that we are _equals_? I guffawed at the thought.

"Yes I enjoyed it quite a bit." A smile lit up his fucking face as he was falsely praised.

_"_You have grown quite cheeky, haven't you, you little fucker?_"_ Black snidely hissed, unable to keep the facade. I'm surprised he didn't say too much while I was with her. He felt what I felt, I'm sure. Was he busy with interrogations? I smiled; how cruel, going on to do that without me. I wanted to play with them too. I shifted Lily so she was perfectly positioned against my neck and shoulder freeing my left arm.

"I-I beg your pardon?" He squeaked as his face paled. I slowly walked towards him, closing my eyes and taking my chin between my fingers.

"Ah~ what to do about your inexcusable boldness...ah, _I_ know." I muttered before driving a knife through the faceless throat. A long streak of blood splattered from his neck, painting a small line over my cheek. I smiled again, wider than before with an expression I could only describe as cynical with my eye widened to its fullness. A beautiful array of blood dribbled down my white glove as his last words were choked off.

"S_h_h_h_, _q_u_i_e_t_ n_o_w," I crooned as Black and I were molded to the one, true Joker, "_w_e _w_o_u_l_d_n_'t_ w_a_n_t_ t_o_ w_a_k_e_ m_y_ p_r_e_c_i_o_u_s_ n_e_w _t_o_y_, _n_o_w_ w_o_u_l_d _w_e?" I mused as his eyes emptied of life. I dropped the bloodied corpse listening to Lily's mumbling before she deeply sighed, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I smiled pleasantly at her sleeping face before moving my lips in, pressing them to her cheek. She's a cute and powerful new seems this toy is a little more resilient than our last. That is good, but I can already see some problems with that. I grinned at her defiance of letting us care for she didnt have an option it was her idea of winning her in the game.

"This will be fun." I sang

"You bet your ass it will be fun_". _Black commented, sensing my rising excitement. I gently cradled her delicate cheek, lightly tracing my tongue along her he ugged her waist.

Such a troublesome new toy. We fell asleep no knowing what was waiting for us in our dreams.

NORMAL POV

In the dream realm was taken from nightmare. All the roll holders and Alice appeared in a mysterious dream.

"This looks like an opera house" said Alice.

"Nightmare why are we here?"Demanded Vivaldi.

"I don't know I lost control of the dream realm" said nightmare they all turned to the jokers.

"Hey it's not our fucking fault!"Yelled black

"Besides you would be in the prison suffering an extreme torture"said white. They started listening a female voice.

In sleep ill sing to you in dreams ill come

That voice which calls to you and speaks your name

And do you dream again? For now you find

The Phantom of wonderland is there inside your mind  
think once again of me and our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of wonderland is there inside your mind  
Those who have seen my face draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear it's me they hear

My spirit and my voice in one combined

The Phantom of the wonderland is there inside your mind

Then everything shattered around them. The dream had ended. But who was the phantom?...


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and decided to go to the castle. I saw the jokers hugging was embarrassing not to mention akward. Then I felt a hand traveling to my chest and another towards my skirt!

"RAPE; THE JOKER-PERVETS WANT TO RAPE ME IN THAIR SLEEP!"I screamed as I pushed them off.

"WTF!"

"WHAT HAPPENNED!"Yelled the jokers. I looked at them annoyed.

"You were about to rape me in my sleep, but oh well it doesn't matter now, could you please give me some clothes? I'm going to visit imouto and Taruto at the heart castle" I said. White gave me a white dress with red and black decorations. I took a pair of fingerless gloves and shoed the joker out. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair. I left the jokers telling them I would be back in 3 time periods.

I finally got to the maze, as I walked in I heard a noise.

"ALICE MY LOVE!HAVE YOU COME TO GREET ME WITH A HUG?"I heard a male voice.

"HELL NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"I heard the girl run away. I knew who it was, peter white my favorite character whom I had fallen in love with. I still remember that I spied on him when I was 11, and every time I passed a well I would wish that he would do the same things to me as he did to Alice. I started to hear violins all round me. (I can make the band inside of me be heard by everybody)I didn't control it this time. It was such a strong emotion I couldn't stop it.

threw a whish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you thisnk you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still, you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But isn't in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you thisnk you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

SO CALL ME,  
MAYBE

When I finished I looked around and saw Alice, peter, Vivaldi, Boris, ichigo, Kish, pudding and tart staring at me.

"Don't tell me I drifted off again..."I said annoyed. Imouto nodded. I started to blush, the guy whom I had a crush ever since I remember heard me sing a song about my feelings for him oh no this is so damn embarrassing.

"Aww you're so cute when you blush!"Said Vivaldi.

"You sing very nicely" complimented Alice. They continued but I kept on looking at peter white. That is when I noticed he was coming my way. I started to feel helpless.

"I like your singing and your really pretty. What's your name?"Asked the prime minister.

"Call me lily" I managed to say he smiled. I heard a sigh I turned and found Alice sighing in relief. Vivaldi, Ichigo and Kish were laughing. Boris looked angry. Tart and pudding looked worried  
"are you ok o nee Chan?"Asked tart.

"Yea do you have a fever? No na da" asked pudding. I hugged them both.

"No I'm ok, nothing to fear" I said" so how have you been?"I asked them.

"Playing hide and seek! No Na da!Taru-taru and pudding won!"Yelled pudding.

"With who were you playing?"I asked them.

"Stray, hag, ali-chan, vivi-chan, Kish stalker, and peter stalker!"Said tart. Everyone looked annoyed except Alice and Vivaldi.

"Don't call the roll holders names Taruto!And don't call Ichigo a hag!"I said. As soon as I said that I realized that peter had glomped Alice and Kish had glomped Ichigo.

"LET GO!"Screamed the girls in unison. It hurt to see peter glomping Alice. How would I wish to be her!

"Aww pudding wants to play to!no na da!"She said and glomped tart. That is when I noticed tears were streaming my face. Nobody noticed as I turned invisible and ran away didn't know what got over me but I needed to run.

"Ow!" I cried out as I hit an immovable object, sending me sprawling back over the is when I noticed I was in the woods.

"Ah, that hurt, lily." My eyes popped open spying Ace, the knight of hearts.

"A-Ace!" I shouted, terrified to see him. Frightened because he found me in such a confused and very bewildered state.

I froze as night took over the sky, blackening any chance of returning. The breath caught in my throat as I immediately realized what this meant; I was sleeping in the tent with Ace. My fiery anguish went out in an instant as the sobering thought took over. Great. I peered over to him spying the tent and gear already set up and ready to use. Ive always wonder how he does that.I gulped; I still remember I read about alices little 'adventures' with the knight.

"Hurry up Lily or else the bears will come eat you!" He clicked his teeth playfully together bringing up his hands like claws. A chuckle slipped past my lips. Ace is a funny he is still dangerous.

"Alright, alright." I said, laughing as I slipped into the tent. I glanced over, noticing a change in his eyes. They looked a little more...intimidating than the carefree guy that did whatever he wanted. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"You're a foreigner like Alice, right?" He asked with a Cheshire grin curling his lips.i started getting nervous.

"Yes?" I said in a questioning sort of way. Where is he going with this?

"So then you have a heart." Uh-oh. A sinking feeling squeezed my chest in a completely different way than what I felt earlier. This feeling was familiar; the terrible feeling of _knowing_ what was going to happen.

"No, Ace." I hissed harshly, glaring at the knight as he looked over to me with a wolfish grin.

"Oh? But you don't even know what I was going to say~," He whined. Oh crap he's seriously going to do it. When he starts to complain like a child there's no telling what he might do.

"I think it's time for bed." I said, scooting over to my side of the tent.i needed him far away.

"I think you're right." Ace whispered in a dangerously low voice. The glint in his eye took a turn for the worst.

"Ace no-!" I shouted as he tackled me back onto the sleeping bag. I grabbed his skull, struggling with all my might to pry him off as he constricted his arms around my waist. He forcibly shoved his ear into my chest laying his full weight on me to reduce my struggling. Because of the way his head was lying his breath tickled the skin on my neck. I stiffened as the sensitive area was being trodden down by someone who I thought I could trust. I worked and moved barely gaining a few inches on him before he dropped his weight on me. I huffed from the impact, smacking him in the head. This is getting me nowhere.

"Lily?"

"get off." I responded, annoyed. What does he want now?he ignored me.

"Why does your heart sound different from Alice's?" I bit back a mean comment; he really _is_ just like a little kid.

"because its my problem!" I yelled , trying to get away.

"I see...so your heart is _different_ from Alice's." Ace summarized with a strange note to his voice.

"Yes, Ace me and Alice are _very_ different so stop comparing us!" I responded a little more cruelly than I meant to. He shifted, lifting himself up off of me. Ah, is he done? I hope so.

"I want to hear the different sounds it makes"He finalized as he dropped his weight back onto me all at once. I huffed as his hands tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck. I clawed at his gloved hands unable to move them.

"A-Ace! Get off me!" I shouted breathlessly as he placed his warm lips to my throat. I felt an icy embrace of fear which froze my skin all together. Ace lightly nipped my skin grappling at my shirt with his precise hand. I pushed and shoved against his throat but he didn't even seem to notice. He easily knocked aside the hands as if they were nothing but pestering bugs.

"Ace-!" His fingers curled around my neck as the other hand pressed against my chest.

"That's no good lily. If you keep calling out my name I'll be tempted~," his breath came in fast as he expelled the hot air over my face. He smiled at the terrified look over my face .It felt like a hundred needles skewered my stomach at that moment. I whimpered under his powerful strength unable to move him in the least. I will _not_ be treated like this-! He immediately retracted, pulling away as he moved his other hand back over my heart. I gasped for air trying with all my might to shove him off as he listened to my heart.

"Awe...it really _is_ a different sort of sound, lily"Ace confirmed, triumphant with his discovery and proof. A dark chuckled slipped past his lips as he shifted.

"I want to see how it pops." Ace seductively whispered as he sharply yanked on my shirt, tearing the left strap off and the seam all down the side. I gasped and struggled to hold in a scream as he gripped my belt easily unlatching it and tossing it aside. Oh _hell_ no -! My eyes lit up as I remembered my choker. I reached out, prying with my fingers for the weapon. I gritted my teeth shifting closer to the potential weapon as he backed off for a moment. His tongue clicked as he successfully unlatched the riddle to my pants. My eyes narrowed at the final straw; that's enough.

A blood curling scream ruptured out of my throat as the hiss of burning flesh filled the air. Ace jumped, startled as his head snapped in the direction of the sound just in time for me to turn my sword into a gun and hit his face with fell back with a pained hiss, leaving it clear for me to run as he held his now charred face. I lurched forward making the weapon turn into a sword ripping the flap open and charged out into the night. My heart...Tears streaked my face as I continued through the woods, refusing to look back. It hurts - it really, really hurts-! Sobs bubbled out from my heaving chest. My vision blurred, making it even more difficult to see where I was going. No, I'm not crying because of the pain. I'm crying because of my crush was still hopelessly in love with Alice. I'm not crying because I'm lost in these hellish woods with who knows what is out here. I'm crying because I was nearly raped by a knight.

I desperately shrieked, utterly terrified. It's over; I'm losing my virginity to this man who doesn't even care for me.

_"Stop your d*** caterwauling and look at me!"_ My head snapped up to the familiar words. My jaw trembled open, allowing him to withdraw his injured palm. My heart stuttered as I gazed at White's face, wide eyed and very confused.

"J-Joker...," My voice cracked, utterly shot from the screaming and crying.

"Lily what _happened_?" He softly yet firmly demanded. I looked at the most feared roll holder.

"What. The. F******. Hell. _Happened_?" A very irritated Black hissed. I shivered as his voice reached my ears. This...right? No? Then what is it? I needed to talk but I couldent. It was too much for me. I didn't want them to know, I hate revealing my life. It's my business not theirs.

He sighed, pulling my head down and into his broad chest smartly deciding not to push it. The soft velvet of the couch brushed against my skin as I sat on White's knees. I glanced down as a new realization hit me.

I'm in my underwear-!

"Pay no mind to it, lily." White's voice coolly mumbled, pushing my head back into his shoulder.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Him holding me with such gentleness I could have sworn he actually sincerely cared. Rubbing my back the entire time, never letting up as reassurance that he was actively with me, not just here but thinking of other more important things. Eventually my sobs slowed and I was able to take a breath without a hitch. Shakily, but stable at the very least. That is when I needed to do something insane. I put on some jailer clothes that I found. The jokers looked at me dumbfounded.

"I offer a deal…you lock me in a cell for a week and you stop getting in my life" I said. They smirked.

"_O_u_r l_i_t_t_l_e_ t_o_y _w_a_n_t_sa_ d_e_a_l_ w_e_ a_c_c_e_p_t_ b_u_t _y_o_u_ w_i_l_l_ d_o_ a_n_y_t_h_i_n_g_ w_e_ s_a_y"_ they said in unison. I nodded. I knew what I was getting myself into but I didn't care. People will be safe for a while. And that is all that matters.

Mean while

"you midgets go back to guard the gate that is what blood pays you for."yelled twing were really annoyed by this forenger.

"and you go back and do your paper work animal"yelled mint to was girl was damn annoying!even blood wanted to kill her!

Back at the clock tower

"noo don't do this to me!"yelled nightmare as pie and gray pinned him to the floor and gave him his medicine.

"can you shut up!?lettuce and Julius are working and im trying to read!"yelled Zakuro.

Back at the castle.

Ichigo kish and boris were back at the amusement park while tart alice vivaldy and pudding played hide and seek.

Peter was inside his room thinking.

"why is it I felt guilty when I hugged Alice? Why am I slightly feeling something for this girl?"asked peter.

Flash back

He walked around and found a notebook. He opened it and read it.

"Dear diary

It's the 19999 time period I watch peter. Vivi-chan lets me explore the thing nobody knows im his stalker.

He turned into a rabbit to make alice hug it worked im hppy for him but im sad because I love him so much but I cant tell would be oh well..

Bye

The rabbit stalker: Easter-lily Emerald Daee." Then he closed the notebook and saved time period he searched for it but it had sighed. Now he wouldent be able to spot the only girl who loved him .

That was and don't flame me please!i own nothing but the plot!


	7. Chapter 7

Before I could enter my cell, a prisoner snatched jokers whip. And

**Crack**

it hit me I felt light headed

What was going on?

NORMAL POV

A white and black light surrounded lily. When it dimed instead of a 14 year old there was a 12 year old girl her hair was in a pony tail neatly wrapped in a white silk ribbon with the decorations of each country.

"_L_i_l_y_?_"Asked joker. The girl's eyes widened.

"Who are you? and how do you know my name?"She asked.

"We are your parent's friends brat!"Yelled black

"Of course you are…how stupid do you think I am? And by the way I'm not a brat!I'm the poker princess ruler of wonderland, and I forbid you to tell anybody my real name" she said. Black started getting pissed and white was amused.

"And I would please beg you sir's to let me go to the the heart castle. I need to see my best friend there Vivaldi and new clothes please" she said

"Like fu-"black was about to retort when he saw a white handgun in his mouth.

"One more curse and I kill you, you would be a really good dinner by the way" she said. He stared at her. And she smirked and turned the gun into a choker.

"Don't mind him my dear, here are your clothes" white said handing her a Lolita dress.

"Thank you very much" answered the girl. She changed her clothes and white escorted her out of the place. As she walked through the woods she saw the heart castle and smiled.

"Now we're could heart-blossom? Oh there you are!"She said as she found her favorite tree.

"Could you please hand me my souls secrets?"She asked the tree. The tree obeyed the girls orders. And handed her diary. She thanked the tree and left. She explored the maze and noticed it was sunset.

"Oh my god I'm late for tea!"She exclaimed and ran with the speed of light and got to the table panting.

"I'm sorry vivi-chan I was late because I got lost in the maze!"Said the princess. Nobody answered the girl was confused. Why didn't they answer? She looked up and saw everyone looking at her wide eyed that is when she noticed the monkey girl and the brunette boy.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"Asked the girl.

"Ummm lily why are you 12?"Asked Vivaldi the girl paled at her name.

"But-but I thought nobody knew my name, by the way where are my parents?"Asked the princess ignoring Vivaldi. Everybody fell silent.

"Umm lily-chan where were you before you came?"Asked the boy.

"Excuse me but I don't know your name lord…"said lily

"Taruto" he answered.

"Well answering your question I was with a pair of maroon heads' I almost killed one for cursing in front of me" explained lily.

"Do you want to play with pudding, no na da?"asked the blonde

"I do not play with food, but it would be fun lady…"said lily

"pudding, pudding fong" said the hyper blonde.

"ALICE!PLEASE STAY NEAR!"yelled a male voice. imeadiatly the check of the girl turned red and her eyes turned pink.

"NO PETER I WONT!"screamed Alice entering the tea party with peter rabbit. But when they entered Alice nearly fainted and peter saw the notebook he had read long time ago.

"lily!?"Alice said.

"the one and only!"answered the princess. peter came near and snatched the note book. the girl noticed.

"si-sir p-pe-peter would you-you give me-me my di-diary back?"asked the girl.

"so its yours?"asked peter while he turned human. Before she could answer she took a sip of tea and white and black light enveloped her turning her back to normal staying in the same clothes(the grew with her).

"peter white did you read it?"asked the embarrassed girl.

"so it was you the only one who…said I love you and I return your feelings I LOVE YOU TOO!"said peter. everybody was in shok. how could he move on so easily?

"You never have to worry if what I say is true because I've been looking for you ever since I read your desire my dear" he said. The girl smiled.


End file.
